Worthless
by Midnight Blue Raven
Summary: Raven can't sleep and finds Robin on the roof.....crying. It's just a random idea that came to my mind. It's a one shot.


Well, it's me Midnight Blue Raven again here with my first oneshot. I hope all you readers like it. It's just a random idea that came to my mind. It is dedicated to all my faithful reviewers from my stories.

Well, enjoy! And please leave me a reivew at the end.

**

* * *

Worthless**

Raven sighed as she sat upright on her bed and looked around her dark room. Every inch of the wall was covered with strange artifacts. It was well past midnight and the whole tower was quiet and so was the city. She couldn't sleep again. Not because of her father's torments in Nevermore. No, it wasn't that. She couldn't sleep because of a certain bird's behaviors during battle that day.

That day, it had gone well until the alarm went off and notified them that there was a robbery by the Hive in downtown. They had succeeded in capturing them but something was wrong with Robin. The whole day, he stayed in his room and as soon as they had helped capture the Hive, he just said good work and was gone. It just wasn't like him.

The most confusing was that Raven couldn't sleep because of that and her powers had already destroyed the air conditioners in the gym. She had been working out when her thoughts traveled towards their mysterious leader and suddenly, both air conditioners went blown off towards the sea surrounding the tower.

Raven finally got up from bed, walked towards her bathroom, and washed her face. Then, she exited her room and wandered the halls of the tower. She was wearing nothing but a thin, silk, dark blue nightgown. Finally, she found herself standing in the main room. She decided to have a drink and finally wondered on what to do. Finally, she ended up on the idea of meditating. After all, she needed to meditate in order to control her powers so it would be a real help the next day.

She decided that the roof was a good spot to meditate. The air was cool up there and it provided ample space. She slowly made her way towards the rooftop, opened the door quietly, and stepped on to the granite floor of the tower's roof. The ventilators were running quietly. She slowly made her way towards the middle of the roof and settled down in a lotus position then started to levitate in mid-air. She began to chant her mantra when she heard someone sobbing quietly in the corner of the roof.

She landed gracefully on the floor and walked towards the edge to find someone sitting there. She walked cautiously towards the person and found that it was Robin. She was even more surprised to find that he had his head on his knees and was crying really hard. She kneeled down and lightly touched his head.

"Robin?" she asked softly. He wasn't one to cry. So why was he up here crying? She wanted to know the reason.

Robin looked up with a tear stained face and his eyes widened to find that it was Raven.

"Raven? What are you doing up here?" he asked as he started to wipe away his tears.

But Raven beat him to hit. She wiped away his tears and cupped his face in the palm of her hands. It made her feel so sad to see him like this.

"Robin, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" she asked as she sat down beside him and hugged him. Robin just put his head on her shoulder.

"I had a really bad nightmare," he said between sobs.

"Can you tell me?" she asked.

Robin looked her in the eyes and found that she really wanted to know.

He stood up and looked out to the sea and the city. Raven followed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I've been having this nightmare for some time now. It just makes me feel bad," he said softly.

Raven gave him a reassuring squeeze and he continued.

"In this nightmare, Slade breaks into the tower and he captures all four of you while I'm away. Then, when I get back, I'm too late." He said as he slammed his fist on the edge of the roof.

"It just makes me feel so worthless." He cried angrily.

"I'm just afraid that someday, I might not be able to save you guys since I have no powers. I think I'm just weighing down your shoulders by staying here."

Raven was surprised and she couldn't say anything. It wasn't like him to say such things. It was then that she finally saw his true self. He was just a boy doing a man's job. He was so young and naïve.

She turned him around and said what she thought was right.

"You're not worthless. Don't say that!" she said.

"Yes, I am! You guys have powers, I don't! That makes me feel worthless!" he shouted out loud.

"You don't need powers to be a hero, Robin," she said as she gave him another squeeze on the shoulder.

"You guys can use your powers to save people, I don't have them. How am I supposed to save them?"

"Well, we have powers, and people expect us to save them. That is what is expected of us. You don't have powers, yet you save lives by telling us what to do and risking your own life. That's what a real hero is all about. That's what I call a real hero. We have powers and people expect us to save them. If we don't, then we're worthless. You're not worthless. Don't say that to yourself, Robin. I hate to see you like this." She said as she shook him.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, you're the best hero in the whole world. Now, stop crying and go to bed." She said softly.

"I'll go in a minute. You go a head." He said.

"I'll wait for you." She said.

Then they both sat down on the edge of the wall and sat there in silence.

"Raven?"

"Hmmm?"

"What aren't you sleeping?"

"I couldn't sleep because of your behavior." She said.

"Oh."

Suddenly, a cool breeze started blowing and Raven shivered. Robin saw it and moved towards Raven and he hugged her with one arm.

"What are you doing?" she asked as a blush crept up her face.

"Trying to keep you warm," he said and saw that she was blushing so he smirked.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

They sat there, just enjoying each other's company. Suddenly, Raven turned to face him and he gave her a questioning look. Her hands reached up to the edges of his mask and peeled it of his face. He did nothing to stop her action. She then threw the mask in the sea and turned to see a pair of startling beautiful blue eyes staring at her own amethyst ones.

"Beautiful," she muttered.

And they spent some time just sitting there and sometimes, she would turn to look at his eyes and he would turn to face her so that she could see his eyes.

Finally, dawn approached and the first rays of sunlight appeared in the sky. Raven suggested that they should go back because they had been up here for a long time and Robin approved of it. He got off the edge and helped her to her feet. Then he walked her to her room and she bid him goodnight and was about to enter her room when,

"Wait!"

Raven turned to be greeted by a pair of soft warm lips on her own. His arms snaked around her slender waist and hers found their way to his ebony hair. They kissed for sometime and finally broke apart for air. Both let go as their faces became red.

"What was that for?" Raven asked after she had regained her calm composure.

"Thank you for making me feel better and showing that I'm not worthless at all."

And before her mind even registered what he had said, he was gone. She entered her room and quietly said, "Anytime, Robin, anytime." Finally, both love birds fell asleep dreaming of each other.

* * *

Please review!

5/12/2005.

Midnight Blue Raven.


End file.
